paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 3
< 1 2 3 ''4 5 > ' '''Charactors used Ranger 'Story' Stretching I got up right after night fall and trotted toward the hole in the fence, right away noticing something was amiss but I could quite put my claw on it. After looking and sniffing around a bit, I decided I was just a bit nervous from the dog pound coming after me last night. I slipped though, not hearing the click of the camera hidden in the bushes nearby. Rapidly heading to my favorite cliff I climbed to the top scanning around for danger. After doing a couple scans, I decided to go explore tonight and see if anything had changed in the nearby town. Climbing down I raced the all the way to the outskirts of town before slowing to a brisk trot. I looked at the rich peoples houses contemplating whether to check for left over food or move on.. Deciding to keep moving I headed toward a big brown grocery store. Upon reaching the parking lot, I looked about before racing toward the sliding doors. When I reached them, they opened and I walked casually in looking about for any people that would raise the alarm that a dog was inside the store. Seeing nobody, I walking through the pair of doors that separated me from the main part of the store whre a cashier immediately spotted me. “DOG INSIDE!” came over the loud speaker as I raced away toward where I smelled yummy food. “Get him!” A man hollered as I barreled past right toward a woman carrying a steak. The woman took one look at me, hurled the steak, and ran screaming. Snatching the steak, I charged for a nearby fire escape door reaching it with a horde of employees on my tail. I rammed into the door, blasting it open and I ran out just missed by a broom. After running down a few side streets, I stopped to eat my steak. That was when trouble began. I took my first chomp out of the steak when I heard a click, than a loud snap and something buried into the tree next to me. I looked and spotted a dart and spun away at a full run down the alley. Just than a dog catcher stepped out into the alleyway in front of me halting me in my tracks. He carried a strange looking gun and I wasn’t about ready to find out what it shot. Turning back around I ran back toward the other dogcatcher with the tranquilizer gun. He also had stepped into the alleyway and took another shot at me, missing by a hair. I planned to charge past him before he could reload, when more people stepped out behind him. I stopped and looked up and down the alley, tall concrete buildings walled me in, and I was trapped, until I saw something that gave me an idea for an escape. It was a half open manhole cover. Running swiftly over to it, I peeked in for a split second before jumping in, hoping there wasn't a deep poll of water below. With a loud splash, I landed in a pool of water. I tensed expecting with water to go up over my head but it only came halfway up my chest. Taking a few deep breaths, I began to plow my way through the water, hoping that this part of the sewer system was clean. Luckily, it was, and I soon was out of the water and running hastily down the dry stretch looking for a ladder that lead to the surface. “I ain’t headin down there, its full of water!” I heard one of the dogcatchers shout. Picking up the pace, I saw a ladder straight ahead I was so eager to reach the ladder I failed to see the drop in the floor in front of me. With a loud yelp, I fell landing hard on my left front paw twisting it painfully. I got to my feet, and began limping toward the ladder again this time reaching it without incident. I began the trip up the ladder, whimpering from the excruciating pain that was coming from my paw, I must have badly twisted it. Finally, I reached the top and slammed my right paw into the manhole cover hard enough that it popped up and I crawled out into the middle of Main Street. I ran as fast as I was able down the road and after an hour or so I was out of town and on my way home. Daylight would be coming soon so I hurried towards my entrance in the fence. I smelled right away the neighbor had been snooping nearby and I slowed for a brief moment to glance about before regaining my speed. As I began squeezing myself into the yard when I was suddenly whisked backwards suspended by a rope wrapped around my chest. I started struggling right away and that was when I felt a sharp prick in my leg. I suddenly felt extraordinarily tired, but before I fell into a deep-drugged sleep, I spotted the neighbor’s camera in the bushes pointed right at me. Continued in Part 4>>> '''< 1 2 3 ''4 5 > ' Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Completed